Vegeta's Brother
by BlademasterTakashi
Summary: Ch.8 Vegeta is beaten to near death until Goku arrives! Ch.9 Vegeta is blasted through the chest and tells Tahome and Goku of his past he is then killed, Tahome attacks Frieza and will try to defeat him or die trying! Read and Review!
1. The Beginning: A Little History

Dragonball Z: Vegeta's Brother

Chapter 1: A Little History

A long time ago there was a destructive race called the Saiyans, they were ruthless and would not stop at anything to conquer planets for the tyrant Frieza. The king of the planet Vegeta; King Vegeta had a son by the name of Tahome who was 5 years old when his brother Vegeta was born. King Vegeta knew that Vegeta was stronger than his lower leveled son Tahome and sent him to a planet in the South Quadrant. Years have past since Tahome was sent to Planet Mikargo where a wise man named Moraki has taken care of the Saiyan prince.

20 years later…

There stood a tall man that wore a green gi with no undershirt, red pants and black boots the national colors of Planet Mikargo. The man then said, "Moraki when can I stop training and eat something?" An old man who looked very similar to a human that wore the same clothing as the others then looked at him and said, "wait Tahome it will only be a couple more minutes of meditation." Tahome looked up at the sun it burned a bright yellow-orange color as he meditated under a waterfall. Tahome never liked the meditation part of his training it usually lasted 3-4 hours every day he would rather spar with the other villagers; who were also great fighters. Moraki floated under the waterfall and said nothing as he opened an eye to see Tahome had disappeared. Moraki looked around and said, "Tahome I know you too well." Just as Moraki said that Tahome jumped from the top of the waterfall only to be blasted by a Ki Wave. He flew back, flipped and landed on his feet he then said, "I know you too, and now we can spar because meditation is over so lets do this." "Sorry Tahome time to eat then we can spar ok," said Moraki with a smile on his face. They walked over to a large brick house and entered. They sat at an oak table and on the table was rice, meat, and a type of gelatin, Moraki grabbed two bowls, two plates, and two pairs of chopsticks Tahome grabbed a bunch of food and downed it within 20 seconds. Moraki had always known Tahome was different than the Mikargos, not just because of the way he looked and ate but the way his energy felt. Most Mikargo energy is low not exceeding 5,000, but Tahome's was at 30,000 at the age of 14. The guru of Planet Mikargo was Kyu-Shin had told Moraki that Tahome was a race of very violent people. Moraki knew he was wrong, the strangest thing about Tahome was his tail, Kyu-Shin had told Moraki that since there was no moon here they were safe whatever that meant. Moraki watched the young warrior eat as soon as they were done they went outside and got into their fighting style called Shenshoro then something came crashing to the ground only 1 mile away, everyone ran to the crater.


	2. Learning Something New Everyday

Chapter 2: Learning Something New Everyday

Moraki, Tahome, and about 10 villagers ran to the crash site and saw a huge crater and in the middle was a sphere type spaceship. It opened up and out came a purplish colored alien who had battle wounds on his chest.

Moraki and Tahome quickly got into battle stance and Tahome charged up an attack, just as he was about to launch it Moraki grabbed his hand and stooped him. The alien then hovered out of the crater and looked at Tahome with a scared face.

"Who are and what are you doing on Planet Mikargo," asked Moraki? "I am Hitonama I am an Arlian who just escaped from my planet which was blown up by two Saiyans," said Hitonama. Hitonama looked at Tahome and saw his tail; he then pointed at him and started talking hysterically. "You have a tail like those two Saiyans, you are a Saiyan," said Hitonama. Tahome stared at him, "what's a Saiyan, and even if I am I'm not like those two that destroyed your planet?"

Hitonama explained what he knew about the Saiyan race then Moraki asked, "where are these Saiyans heading now?" Hitonama said, "I saw them heading towards the North Galaxy to a planet name Earth." "Alright then Tahome suit up, Guhijo fire up the spaceship," ordered Moraki!

Tahome grabbed Moraki's shoulder, "no Master Moraki I must make this journey alone I cannot let those two come here I'll stop 'em." Tahome entered the ship and entered the coordinates, Moraki then ran up and gave him something wrapped in paper, "I was going to give this to you when you graduated from my teachings, but I believe that you are your own Master now." "Thank you Master, I won't let anyone down," Tahome said as the door closed.

The ship took off, Tahome looked down and saw all of the villagers, Moraki, and Hitonama waving goodbye. Tahome waved back not knowing if they saw him or not, the ship shot in to space destination: Earth.


	3. Landing On A Battlefield

Chapter 3: Landing On A Battlefield

7 Months Later

Tahome opened his eyes and saw a blue planet with a mix of brown, white, and gray on it he looked at the control console and pushed a couple of buttons. A timer in red came up and read Time until reaching Destination: 3 minutes, he nodded and cracked his knuckles. Tahome looked into a mirror and he thought to himself why had I always looked different?

He then remembered something about what Hitonama told them about one of the Saiyans, he looked very identical to Tahome from hair to toe. He then unwrapped his tail from his waist and remembered that Saiyans turn into gigantic monkeys who were brutal. He looked down at his first there was the present Moraki gave him he felt it and saw something weird a shape he had never seen before a sword of some sort maybe or a dagger.

The control console's robotic voice then said, "you are now entering the Earth's atmosphere please brace yourself, thank you." Tahome sat straight up and closed his eyes only seconds later he landed on earth. The ship's door went up and Tahome peeked out and thought maybe he was back on Planet Mikargo, everything looked so familiar. He stepped out and stretched his arms and yawned a bit, he looked around and saw he landed in a mountain area only a couple miles away from a large city.

He turned around and he felt just like a lightning bolt just hit him there were at least five to seven power levels in one area he grabbed the package and flew to the levels. He stood on a mountain and looked down he saw 5 people on the ground he looked to his left and saw a man who looked identical to himself, he then saw a bald headed man who wore armor like the other one. He noticed something they had tails just like his he looked to his right and saw a green colored person, he had seen one of them before they are called Namekians. He saw an Earthling and another one sitting on the ground. The bald one then shot a blast at the young kid, but the Namek blocked it and fell to the ground, Tahome looked away and felt the Namekian's power go away, he died.

Tahome couldn't stand looking at this anymore he had to do something he stood up and ripped open the present there was a blue sleeveless gi with pants and a red belt. He saw something fall to the ground; it was a sword handle with no blade, but there was a note attached to it. It read, "young one I have taught you all I can so this gi is a symbol of your graduation from my teachings. The sword is to be used carefully there is a blade you just have to find it." Sincerely and best of wishes Moraki.

Tahome quickly put on his new gi and stuck the sword in between the belt and his pants. He looked down and jumped off he landed with a grin on his face. Everyone looked at him, Tahome then thought to himself, "this is it time to clean the garbage."


	4. I Won't Fight You!

Chapter 4: I Won't Fight You!

Tahome landed on the ground and told the two warriors behind him to stay cool. "It can't be it's a Saiyan, " said Nappa! "That's right I'm Tahome and I come from Planet Mikargo in the West Galaxy, and I've waited 7 months to destroy you two Saiyans," Tahome said as he pointed to Nappa then the other one. Nappa looked at Tahome then said, "Vegeta that's your brother, a long time ago he was sent to the West Galaxy."

"No, it can't be I'm an only child, Nappa," said Vegeta! Nappa explained to Tahome and Vegeta everything not knowing they were being watched by none other than Kakarot. "Oh I see, well I guess Vegeta that I'm also the Prince of all Saiyans," Tahome said happily! Vegeta's mind wondered off not understanding anything at all. Someone then hovered down to the ground Tahome turned around, there stood a man wearing an orange gi with the symbol that read King Kai, he stood and nodded. "I'm glad you're on our side then Tahome or else we'd be in big trouble," said the strange warrior. Vegeta and Nappa looked at him in amazement, "'bout time you came Kakarot," said Vegeta! "Who are you," asked Tahome? "I'm Goku I am also a saiyan, but I fight for good too and these two are after the mystical Dragonballs,' said Goku.

"Oh, I've heard about the Dragonballs they grant a wish to the user, yes now I remember the guru of my planet told me about them," said Tahome. Goku nodded and then the kid and the bald one jumped and hugged Goku. The kid then said, 'hi I'm Gohan and this is Krillin, oh and this is my daddy." Tahome laughed a bit he had never seen a half saiyan before or an earthling without a nose.

"It's good to see you guys too, but you must move I have to take on them on now. Hey Tahome you might want to stay here just in case," said Goku. Tahome watched, as nappa was easily defeated then killed by Vegeta, whose turn was next. "Wait Kakarot I want fight my brother to test his strength," said Vegeta. Tahome then said, "no, I'm not going to fight you I was taught to never attack unless attacked." Vegeta then rushed himself forward, but Goku stopped him and the battle commenced. Vegeta threw a ball that emitted a large amount of light at the sky and started to transform, this must have been the transformation that Hitonama told him about he looked at his bladeless sword and he then knew what to do.

He had seen a sword like this at Moraki's hut; it only worked when the user had to use it. Tahome concentrated all of his ki into one point; the sword. A blue colored blade popped out as Tahome, Krillin, and Gohan watched. He grabbed his tail and sliced it off making sure he would never turn into a monkey.

Moments later Vegeta would have his cut off to and would be defeated, he watched and saw his cold-hearted brother barely escape from Earth. He wondered if Vegeta had ever had an ounce of good in him, he then went to go help Goku.


	5. One Last Choice

Chapter 5: One Last Choice

Goku, Krillin, and Gohan were hospitalized in East City where Goku told Tahome about everything that has happened since Goku had landed on Earth. Tahome was so intrigued learning about Goku, the Dragonballs, and the fights that had happened over the years.

Goku even recommended that Tahome go to the lookout and train with Popo and Kami. Tahome exited East City and headed to the lookout for a vigorous 5-month training course.

4 ½ Months Later…

Tahome and been training with Popo and Kami learning to control his ki. Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan had already left for Planet Namek and Goku already decided to head there. Tahome decided to go to his home planet, which wasn't very far from Namek and train with some of the villagers, and tell Moraki about Goku and his friends.

Tahome headed to West City where Dr. Briefs lived and borrowed a space ship from him. Tahome told everyone goodbye and headed to Mikargo.

Planet Mikargo

Tahome landed just 2 miles Southwest of his village and decided to fly there. He entered the village and there was no one there, no houses, and no trees just rubble everywhere. He ran to check if there were any survivors, there was he sensed a faint energy not very far away. He moved some rubble, which used to be his house, there laying on the ground bleeding everywhere was Moraki.

Tahome moved a piece of rubble of his former master, "Moraki what happened to you and the villagers," asked Tahome? "We were attacked by someone named Frieza he demanded he give us our Dragonballs, but we refused and he and his henchman destroyed us," Moraki answered. "What we have Dragonballs, but how come you never told me," asked Tahome? "We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you exposed to something you couldn't handle," Moraki said.

"I see Master I knew I should came home months ago," said Tahome. Moraki looked at him with a smile, "no, this is a sign you must get our people revenge help Goku and his friends defeat Frieza." "How do you know about Goku," asked Tahome? "We've been watching you from Kyu-Shin's crystal ball, we know all about what happened on Earth," Moraki said with his voice fading.

"Wait Master I have Senzu Beans they can heal you," Tahome told Moraki as he grabbed a pouch from his pocket. Moraki looked at him, "no, Tahome I'm too injured those won't even heal me, there is one last thing to do. Long ago the Mikargos developed a way to double the strength of a warrior; we must fuse and become one being. If we fuse you will receive my knowledge, my attacks, my speed, and endurance. This way we will be able to destroy Frieza and get revenge for our people, now grab my wrist." Tahome did as he was told he grabbed his wrist and Moraki did the same. Moraki powered up and then disappeared; Tahome felt a rush of power through his body.

He stood up and noticed he had become stronger he felt Moraki's knowledge of the universe. He stared at his hands and wondered if he could do Master's Kienzan Wave; a wave similar to the Kamehameha Wave except the user bent his fingers so they were flat and the color was a purplish pink. Tahome concentrated his energies a through his palms, he pointed his hands at a cliff. He brought his hands back then shot them forward and said Kienzan Wave, a beam then shot and hit the cliff.

Tahome laughed and then did another of Moraki's moves called the Hizapau, which was concentrated through one hand and shot out with extreme speed. Most people thought that it was pathetic considering it is the size of a dime, but was it entered a person's body it almost instantly killed them.

He knew this was going to be it, Frieza would pay for this. He knew because Moraki had fused with all of the villagers, and he knew something Frieza didn't about Mikargo's set of Dragonballs.

Tahome flew to his ship and quickly set the coordinates for Namek. Next Stop: Namek!


	6. Piccolo & Tahome The Ultimate Team

Chapter 6: Piccolo and Tahome The Ultimate Team

Tahome landed on Namek and instantly felt two very high power levels coming from the north. Tahome instantly jumped in the air and flew about 7 miles; he then saw the namekian Piccolo fighting a tall horned monster.

Piccolo was beating the monster until he lost his balance and was about to be kicked in the face; Tahome flew down and kicked the monster away. Piccolo looked at Tahome, "ah you're Tahome King Kai told us about you, you're Vegeta's brother." Tahome nodded, "let me guess he's Frieza." Piccolo nodded and Frieza came charging at Piccolo, but Tahome shot a Kienzan Wave at him. Frieza stood up and said, "you're another one of those damn Saiyan monkeys, well it doesn't matter now I'll kill you and the namek."

Piccolo and Tahome went into a stance as Frieza came charging at them. They easily took advantage of Frieza by double teaming him, they both knew if he had trouble just trying to beat Piccolo he wouldn't make it against the two of them.

Frieza managed to knock Piccolo into the water, and then Tahome shot a Hizapau at Frieza, it did very little damage, because Tahome wasn't able to

concentrate all of his energy. "I'll kill you, you damn monkey I swear I'll kill you," screamed Frieza as he charged at him! A small, but fast enrgy blast came at Tahome, but he easily dodged it. Frieza came in for a punch, but Tahome dissapeared and hit kicked Frieza in the back.

"This is too easy and you're the one who beat my Master Moraki, I don't believe that one second," Tahome said with a confident voice. Piccolo got out of the water and attacked Frieza with left and rights and even hit Frieza in the face.

"Piccolo, I'll hit Frieza with a Kienzan Wave to finish him off okay," Tahome told Piccolo telepathically. "Good plan, I'll fend him off so you have enough time to charge the Kienzan and take him out," Piccolo said. Tahome nodded and started to charge up, Piccolo attacked Frieza off the bat, but their attacks didn't even hurt each other.

About 8 minutes later Piccolo and Frieza were so warn out their attacks were so weak they wouldn't even hurt a fly. Tahome's Kienzan had changed from the purplish pink color to a pure green showing that he was putting all of his ki into the blast, it was time to launch the blast.

"Piccolo move, the Kienzan is ready," Tahome told Piccolo telepathically. Piccolo then moved away and Tahome shot the blast, Frieza went up in a cloud of smoke. Tahome laughed and fell to the ground, Piccolo ran towards him, "man I don't hink Frieza even knew what hit him." "Yeah, my pouch there's Senzu Beans grab one for me," Tahome said as he tried to get up. Piccolo grabbed the pouch and slipped a bean into both of their mouths.

"Rest, Tahome that blast took everything out of you," Piccolo said as he stood up. Tahome opened his eyes and saw a figure in the dust, "P-P-Piccolo look behind you!" Piccolo turned around he concentrated and saw a figure walking out, but the figure looked nothing like Frieza.


	7. Change of Plans

Chapter 7: Change Of Plans

Piccolo and Tahome looked at the dust as it settled they saw someone else or so it seemed. "I would only transform if I had to, I never thought that I would be beaten by a monkey and a namek, it doesn't matter now," said Frieza. "What are you and why won't you die," screamed Tahome! "I'm your worst monster and in my third form you're gonna find it difficult to even touch me," Frieza said as he started to laugh maniacally.

"Stay here Tahome I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need you to back me up, just in case," said Piccolo. Tahome nodded and closed his eyes resting, he wondered if the Senzu Bean was even working, at least he wasn't hungry anymore. "Look Frieza I'm going to destroy you, even if I die trying," Piccolo said. Frieza laughed, "namek, I don't know about that first part, but if dying is your wish I'll be happy to grant it!"

Piccolo disappeared for a second then attacked Frieza recklessly. Frieza managed to dodge most of Piccolo's attacks, but even if he got hit it wasn't strong enough and Piccolo knew that. Tahome opened his eyes and quickly felt a huge rush of power, but he knew he needed to stay down to help Piccolo.

Piccolo hit Frieza, but he hit back twice as hard and made him land about 10 feet away. Frieza looked at Tahome and raised his hand with his palm up and a little green orb popped up and he shot it towards Tahome. The blast was coming fast, Tahome jumped in the air and Piccolo came running up hitting Frieza in the back.

Tahome gave Piccolo a thumbs up and landed back onto the ground. Piccolo attacked Frieza again and moments later Tahome joined in. They double-teamed him like crazy even managing to get off a couple punches.

They weren't able to hold off Frieza much longer as Piccolo started to get tired, Tahome went on his own and attacked Frieza. He tried and tried, but couldn't find a way to hit him; it was like he knew his every move. Tahome then started talking telepathically to Piccolo, "hey do you think you can hold him off for one minute while I charge up a fully-powered Hizapau?" "Yeah I think so," Piccolo answered back.

Piccolo once again charged at Frieza while Tahome stood about 25 feet from them. He held his hand in front of him and started charging up a Hizapau, which was an orange colored blast. The Hizapau was one of the hardest attacks to master, Moraki had told Tahome it took lots of concentration to build up, and it required a close-up shot most of the time.

The blast was ready and Tahome ran up to behind Frieza who had just shot Piccolo a good 10 feet. Frieza then turned around, Tahome then put his palm about 4 inches from Frieza's chest and let the blast go. Frieza was shot back, and was barely hurt.

Tahome didn't understand why this monster was so hard to bring down? Frieza teleported himself behind Tahome only to be kicked in the face. Tahome turned around and saw Vegeta smiling, "pitiful, my own brother can't beat Frieza pathetic I tell you." "Vegeta, what makes you so confident that you can beat me when your friends couldn't," asked Frieza? "Easy, I have become a Super Saiyan," Vegeta said!

"A Super Saiyan," Tahome asked while scratching his head? "Yes, brother once every thousand years a Super Saiyan is born, and I the true Prince of all Saiyans have become one," Vegeta explained! "Well, Vegeta if you truly claim to be a Super Saiyan then I'll have to step it up a notch," Frieza said. Vegeta and Tahome looked at Frieza who was beginning to transform!


	8. The Final Form of Frieza!

Chapter 8: The Final Form of Frieza!

Piccolo got up and saw Frieza starting to transform, he looked around and saw Vegeta smiling, but Tahome looked pretty scared. "That's right Frieza transform, even though you know you won't be able to beat me," Vegeta said.

Tahome looked at Vegeta and started wondering why the hell he would do this if Tahome and Piccolo weren't able to beat Frieza; Vegeta probably wouldn't be able to either. "Vegeta, what's wrong with you, why do you think that you can beat this monster," Tahome said to himself?

Frieza's transformation was completed and out came a shiny white and purplish colored monster. "Okay, Vegeta let's see if you really are a Super Saiyan you idiot monkey," Frieza said to Vegeta with a smile on his face. "Frieza, you don't stand a chance against me, the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta bragged! "Doesn't he know that I'm a Prince too, god damn stubborn jackass," Tahome said to himself!

Vegeta charged and attacked Frieza, but for some reason it just seemed like Frieza wasn't even trying, but Vegeta thought different. Vegeta got off a couple of hits and was so confident he flew back and did a huge attack.

"That shows you to try and mess with me Frieza hahahahahahaha," Vegeta said! Frieza walked out unscratched, "you're no Super Saiyan you fool," Frieza mocked Vegeta. Vegeta stared at Frieza only to be taken out with one blow, he then disappeared and kneed Tahome in the stomach. Tahome spat up a bunch of blood, and Frieza then punched him across the face and went flying into a cliff.

Tahome opened an eye and then went unconsious, the last thing he heard was the scream of his brother. He knew Vegeta was a fool, but he was his brother and he forgave him for that. Tahome had a dream none like he had ever had before he saw Vegeta fighting Frieza and being destroyed piece by piece and then a mysterious figure came and helped.

Tahome awoke and felt Vegeta's power fading, maybe Vegeta was right if he couldn't even lay a punch on Frieza maybe he was pathetic. No, he couldn't tell himself that Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and even Piccolo had confidence in him. He ran towards the battle site and saw Vegeta getting choked by Frieza with his tail.

He quickly flew down, but before he reached him a mysterious figure hit Frieza. Frieza fell, Vegeta dropped, and Tahome looked at the figure to see it was Goku. "Hey, Goku 'bout time don't you think," Tahome yelled! Goku looked up, "yeah sorry Tahome, but don't worry it's my turn to rip Frieza apart.


	9. Death of Vegeta, Step Aside Goku

Chapter 9: Death of Vegeta, Step Aside Goku

Frieza looked at Goku and laughed. He shot a bunch of little blasts at him, but Goku just deflected them away it was amazing. It was like Goku was invincible Tahome, Piccolo, and Vegeta couldn't even stand one of Frieza's blasts but Goku made it look so easy.

"I see another challenger and just another fool," Frieza said. "I'm no fool Frieza, I'll destroy you," Goku said confidently. Frieza pointed a finger at Goku and a beam of energy shot out, Goku managed to move, but Tahome and Goku then realized it wasn't meant for Goku. By the time they knew it was too late the beam had impaled Vegeta who was on the ground, he then fell on his back.

"Vegeta," both Tahome and Goku yelled! Vegeta looked at Goku, "Kakarot listen to what I have to say, I will tell you about the Saiyans and the hell Frieza put us through. We Saiyans were a dominant race, until we were then hired by Frieza; he did everything he could to overthrow us.

He knew we were becoming strong so he destroyed our home planet, they had told me it had been struck by a meteor, but I knew better. Ever since that day I have sworn on Planet Vegeta to destroy Frieza, but I can't so Kakarot you must get revenge for our people!"

Frieza laughed and shot another beam at Vegeta, which killed him. "You monster, what you didn't think you already made him suffer enough," Goku screamed! "He just wasn't shutting up," Frieza responded. "What the hell is wrong with you Frieza he was my brother a proud Saiyan and you killed him you just wait till I get my hands on you," Tahome said with anger!

Goku buried Vegeta and looked at Frieza with an angry face. "Goku I'll take him it's the least I can do," Tahome said. He charged full speed at Frieza only to become picked to pieces Tahome just wasn't able to even lay a hand on him. "I'll kill you," Tahome yelled! "I'd like to see you try," Frieza said as he punched him to the ground.

"Tahome stop you can't beat him, let me," Goku tried telling Tahome. Tahome got knocked to the ground, but then got back up again only to be hit by Frieza. "Why don't you learn monkey I am Frieza the ruler of the universe," Frieza said to Tahome.

Tahome then got kneed in the head and a beam was shot through his chest missing his heart by about 3 inches. Tahome screamed in pain, but it seemed like nothing came out except a river of blood. He fell to the ground and started to cry, Goku ran over to him, "it's gonna be alright Tahome just hang tight." Tahome opened his eyes and said, "I failed you Goku and Vegeta, but I can't do anything, but watch now you must defeat Frieza like Vegeta said."

Tahome's eyes felt so heavy all of a sudden and they just closed. He tried not to breathe hard, he knew that would speed up dying. Every breath he took, his lungs collapsed and his ribs agonized, Tahome turned around on his stomach and tried to stand up. He got on one knee and stood up, only to collapse. Frustrated as he was he hit the dirt with his fist constantly, he had to help Goku.


End file.
